


The Solar Couple

by MusicAndFood



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicAndFood/pseuds/MusicAndFood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece about heartbreak and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Solar Couple

I felt ill. I just kept falling and falling and falling, and I didn't understand what was wrong until I looked into my soul and I realized that it had been burned out by the bright fire that set my heart ablaze anytime I looked at you. I stashed that knowledge and I hid it away from the world, so no one would ever know of the gaping hole in my chest- the same feeling of your sternum being crushed in front of you- turning into dust and disappearing with the wind. And while I sometimes understood why you did what you did, I could never comprehend why you wanted to hurt me so badly. Leaving me there to pick up the pieces and burn them to ash.

But the phoenix is born again of its own ashes, so, smoldering gold and silver, I too rose again and looked to the sky, red from the sunset and the remains of bad blood. And I raised my hand and swept it in an arc, and suddenly I could see, like a windshield wiper wiping away the raindrops that shielded my vision. And with this new perspective I was able to change my world, defying the laws of gravity and tilting it on its axis, shaking it around like a new toy then setting it down when I became bored. But without it I began to think of you again, so I picked it back up to distract myself from the pain that kept looping around and knocking on my door. And when I wouldn't answer, a letter would come fluttering down from the mail slot, demanding to be opened, only satisfied when it evoked a rush of my tears. But my neighbors would always hear me cry, and they would come rushing over, making me lunch and telling me to take a nap, that they would take care of things for a while.

Snuggled up in bed with a warm blanket and a cat purring by my ear, I found peace once more. And when I found peace, I found him, a drop of pure sunshine extract. We seemed to clash, his warmth and my moonlight, but I could appreciate his excitement, and he liked to hear my stories. And on the mellow days when it was raining outside, we would sit in our pajamas and play board games all day. It was one of these days when I found out he was ill, a darkness devouring him from the inside out, unstoppable, terminal. It seemed impossible that evil should reach out to him and grasp him with cold hands, but he told me that the sun must eventually set and the moon will still rise. He was talking about us, the solar couple, but I didn't believe that the moon could continue living without the sun. There had always been a balance, a darkness and a light. But left alone, darkness devours everything, even itself.

The only thing stopping me from complete self-destruction was the ghost of his smile and the roses delivered each day. By the time the others were done mourning, I had a garden, bursting with life. But I saw no beauty, because flowers cannot grow without sunlight, and I could not grow without him. And soon the garden became just another room, one to pass through on the way back to bed after eating only enough to remind myself that my heart was still beating, that my soul was still gone. And I became used to their perfumes, and even their color seemed dull. And I thought of the last time I had been broken, only this time there was no sunshine skipping into my life and asking me for a dance.

So I began to paint. At first they were just a way to pass the time until I could sleep again. But gradually, as time ticked by and wounds slowly faded, they became beautiful. And the first time I saw beauty again, it had been three years. Three long years of the moon being lost with no sun to orbit around. And when I harnessed that star, that beautiful ball of light, I finally felt like I had a place in this galaxy once more. It didn't matter if I had gone spiraling away from my anchor, I knew I could throw open the windows and be surrounded by his love, the real sun beating down as a reminder that I would see him again.

And I did. I gladly put down my sword and lost the battle he’d started years before. It only made sense for me to find out the same news he had on a mellow afternoon, the old grandfather clock ticking, the only noise heard throughout the house. Tick, tock, tick, tock, always counting down my days. But I didn't spend them crying over what couldn't be fixed. Instead, I did what he couldn't, I said goodbye. I wrapped up all my loose ends with a bow, and I cut ties to this world. And when I opened my eyes again, the sun and the moon had found each other again.


End file.
